Arbeidsvitaminen
Arbeidsvitaminen is a Dutch radio program of AVRO TROS , from Monday to Friday between ten and twelve o'clock in the morning is broadcast on NPO Radio 5 . The program is hosted by Jan Steeman . Arbeidsvitaminen exists since February 19, 1946, making it the longest running nationwide radio program in the world and thus an entry on May 1, 2006 Guinness Book of Records obtained. It was the most listened-to program 3FM and is among the most listened programs of the Netherlands. Lang was the formula based on a company or association that was a very central issue. The employees were a top ten favorite records compose the Top Ten Enterprises, which was broadcast in the program. The leader of the company was named the Boss's Day. After eleven there was also a guest in the program, usually a celebrity who for one reason or another state in actuality, a national or international artist who has created a new single or album and are going to give a performance in the country or person that fits into the theme of the week. Thus, in 2004 Crown Prince Willem-Alexander to score, when the program Athens the Olympics attended. Since moving to Radio 5, the formula is simply based on requests from listeners. The slogan is "Songs that have always worked." Contents * 1 History * 2 Presenters * 3 In popular culture * 4 External link History The creator of Arbeidsvitaminen was former program leader Jaap den Daas AVRO. He is also the man behind the radio program The colorful train Tuesday night and Brain Gym . Some years the program had a theme week in which the program from a special location called attention to a good cause. In 2004 the program at the Athens Olympics on behalf of the Foundation and in Zambia for the World Wildlife Fund . In September 2005 the show came from the Philippines . Extra attention was paid in those broadcasts to the Liliane Foundation . Also, under the Programme for the CliniClowns supported. Some years, the program included the "One Minute", a collaboration with the television program " Investigation Requested ". Around half past ten was called in part of one minute witnesses to a crime to come forward. In 2006 the compilation CD Arbeidsvitaminen appeared 60 years. Also, the CD Mega Hit Parade appeared (Soft Machine), in which the playlists of Arbeidsvitaminen from February 1946 to May 1957 are listed. In February 2008 Arbeidsvitaminen was fined € 20,000 - from the Media because many companies would put in the spotlight. Since September 1, 2008 Arbeidsvitaminen is one hour shorter. The released hours was completed by the morning show GIEL which broadcasts from 6 to 10 hours. 3 Since 6 September 2010, the program is broadcast on Radio 5, between 10:00 and 12:00. 4 Presenters On February 19, 1946 the first broadcast kicked off with the song Go Ahead of the Columbia Orchestra . The first years there was just music. In the sixties were attracted presenters. Some presenters of the program: * Meta de Vries * Krijn Torringa * Hans van der Togt * Rick Velthuysen (1986-1987) * Bas Westerweel (1987 to 1989.1990) * Mirjam Verhoef (1989-1990) * Aldith Hunkar (1990-1992) * Hans Schiffers (1992 - 1997) * Wim Rigter (1997 - 2001) * Gerard Ekdom (2001 - 2010) * Jan Steeman (since September 6, 2010) In popular culture * Reference is made to the program in the Doe Maar -number "What she does ... (she does well)" (1984). In the song the narrator wakes up: "The alarm clock wakes me and 'k do not know where I am / I hear a distant voice / Arbeidsvitaminen / so it's been about ten." Category:Music program on radio Category:Radio program of the AVRO Category:Radio program Radio 5 Category:Request Program Category:Consumer program on radio Category:Radio 3FM Category:Radio interview program